


Happy Anniversary (Assembly required)

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Who says Legos can't be romantic?
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 13





	Happy Anniversary (Assembly required)

Body parts were scattered everywhere. The carnage was gut wrenching. Heads, legs, torsos were piled up all around him. That didn’t matter, he had tunnel vision, Beast Boy was a man on a mission. He would find it! No matter what it took.

Beast Boy had effectively created a mountain range of mini-figure parts in a lose circle around him. He sat Indian style on the floor searching through the small plastic pieces. This was the 3rd and the last Lego store he had been to that day. He could just kick himself for not coming up with this idea sooner, he could have had the parts he needed delivered right to his door, but inspiration never did show up for him till the last minute. In a way this was better, it was like a quest! That just ordering the stuff online would make this too easy.

“Dude!” Beast boy exclaimed in victory, throwing his arms and legs out knocking pieces off the piles over. He quickly scrambled off the floor and was at the sales counter nearly falling over himself. He put the parts on the counter. All of this for the parts of two mini figures. Yet the grin on his face you would have thought the young hero just found buried treasure. Not just a few random pieces of plastic. He couldn’t wait to see Raven’s face.

Raven was staring at Beast Boy’s door. She looked again at the folded piece of paper in her hand, with a hastily scrawled note on it. 

> _5 pm come to my room please. -Beast Boy._

Raven was not sure what to think, her Boyfriend had been acting strange all week. Raven wasn’t upset, why should she be. So, what if she hadn’t talked to Beast Boy in days. So, what if he had spent every spare moment locked in his room. Or out “Running errands” as he would say. So what if he finally realized that she really was a closed off iceberg of a human being that could only show him the smallest drops of affection. She blew past upset miles ago. 

Raven tried to push that last thought away. Despite having the extra time to meditate her emotions seem to rise and fall like rough seas, in turn churning up more and more imaginative worst-case scenarios. She chanted quietly to herself, just a few times to sure up her emotional control. Before she could knock on the door it slid open on its own. 

The room was darker than normal and the floor was unusually clear. She noticed movement by her feet a small car made of Lego was parked on the floor. It was a model of the T-car Beast Boy had built months ago. All the sudden the car lurched forward a few feet. Then it slowly drove deeper into the darkened space. Raved followed it to a small table setup in the center of the room. The car disappeared under a blanket that was draped over the table like a table cloth. 

Raven was astonished and a bit confused. On the table surrounded by t-light candles was an elaborate Lego structure. It was a hinged building opened like a doll house. There were small tables and chairs populated with happy yellow faced figurines. Counters, and a kitchen complete with an astronaut wearing a chef’s hat? There were waiters, a host stand, and flowers on all the tables. It was the brick oven pizza place recreated in every detail. The windows, the tile roof, the red and white checkerboard pattern on the tables. This was not the ‘regular’ pizza place that young heroes were at every week but the one across town where…

That’s when she saw them. In that little corner table. Raven and Beast Boy in mini figure form. Sitting next to each other, A Lego pizza on a table in front of them. Raven crouched down to take in the details. Beast boy sat on the left in purple with a smiling green face, next to the Lego Raven complete with blue hood and cloak, there was a red chakra was painted on her forehead. The two mini figures were even holding hands under the table just like that night. 

“You know I think you look really good in Lego” Came a familiar voice under the table. Raven stood back up looking over the building to find Beast Boy lying on the floor his legs under that table, the model T-car and some balled up string in his hands. 

“Happy Anniversary?” he said quietly with an unsure lopsided smile.

“Anniversary?” the question leaked out quietly.

Beast Boy pulled himself out from under the table “One year ago today” he said up and facing Raven “You agreed to give this a try.” He held up the car “and I took you for Pizza”. Beast Boy spun one of the wheels with his thumb before his eyes met Ravens. 

The light from the candles flickered on both of their faces and a heavy silence settled into the room between them. Beast Boy just kept smiling cause he was not sure what else to do next. This was the part of the plan where she was supposed to tackle him in a fierce hug and tell him how wonderful this all was, but instead Raven just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

“Rae?” Beast Boy risked after a solid never-ending minute of silence.

“This! This is why you haven’t talked to me in 3 days!?” she said in her normal monotone. "Do you have any idea what I was thinking during that whole time?“ 

Beast Boys smile ran away quickly. Raven grabbed the front of Beast Boy’s shirt and balled it tight in a fist pulling him to her. "I thought you were avoiding me! That you wanted to break up with me!” 

“Raven I am S-”

Raven attacked his mouth with hers, and Beast Boy just melted as Ravens free hand went to the back of his head to play with his hair. Raven pushed him away when needing air became an issue. "This was very thoughtful,“ She said between breathes “but I am still mad at you.” She looked back to the model restaurant. “I don’t remember an Astronaut in the kitchen”

“I forgot to find a chef and he was the best I could do at the last minute”. He said sheepishly “Also I don’t think I can go to the Lego stores for a while.” 

Raven released the grip she had on his shirt and embraced him. Resting her head on his shoulder. Beast Boys arms wrapped around her the toy car still in his hand. 

“I am sorry Rae, I just got wrapped up in this. How can I make it up to you?” 

Raven just held him for a few minutes. She didn’t realize how much she missed this sensation. She pulled away a just enough to come face to face with him. "Well we are alone, in the dark, in your room,“ She paused a moment to nip at his exposed neck pulling a very satisfying gasp from his mouth. "You could get out of these clothes…”

“Yea” he responded eagerly.

“Yes, and put on some nice ones and take me to dinner” She said stepping back leaving a shocked look on her boyfriend’s face. 

Raven took another look at the model before heading for the door. "Give me 20 minutes to get ready and come collect me.“

"Raven?”

“Yes Garfield”

“Want to get pizza?” came out of his fanged grin. 

Raven turned back around. Her eyes fixed on the Lego versions of herself and Beast Boy still happily sitting together at that little corner table. “Absolutely” she said before disappearing out the door. 

* * *

I need to thank [@loubuggins](https://tmblr.co/mTzQNJa3XNbSD9fHHwcGvgw) for sharing the images of her Raven and Beast Boy mini figs. (Yes I am still jealous. ) This one took longer then I thought, it had about 6 false starts. I had not written anything in a while (nothing good enough to share at least.) I like the idea that showing someone you care, the effort is more important then the money and the act can be more memorable then expensive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/164683917199/happy-anniversary-assembly-required Aug 27th, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
